The process of gathering facts, evidence, and/or information often involves numerous sources, such as eye witnesses, physical environments, electronic environments (e.g., surveillance systems), and so forth. Existing approaches for gathering facts and evidence, however, suffer from various shortcomings. In many cases, for example, it can be challenging or impossible to even identify the respective sources of relevant data. Further, because existing approaches are not automated, they typically require information to be manually collected from each individual source. Moreover, the respective sources are often under the ownership and/or control of multiple different entities, which further complicates the information gathering process. Finally, while advancements in technology have led to widespread penetration of numerous types of electronic devices that could potentially be leveraged for information gathering purposes (e.g., cameras, sensors, mobile devices), there is no efficient mechanism for identifying electronic devices with relevant information and collecting information from those devices.